Can't Help Being A Werewolf
by Sambolina
Summary: Sam Uley has a 16 year old daughter who just so happens captures the eye of 1 special werewolf. Join Samaira Uley in her quest of adventure and love. HINT HINT JACOB BLACK OC*****
1. Ch 1 HOME

**_Authors Tid Bit: _**This is my first _Twilight fanfic so I am still getting the use of things. My fanfic will have some of the parts of the story with a little twist obviously. Reviews are always fun so please review and tell me what you think. Also, I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Any character you are not familiar with I claim. Enjoy!!_

Arriving at Dad's house for the first time, that seemed like ages, since I was in 2nd grade was unbelievable. There was so much built up inside of my that i couldnt possibly contain. Stepping out of the cab in a T-shirt, jeans and chesnut colored uggs i sighed. I was finally home. Loooking around my eyes fell upon the front door, Where my dad and his fiancee, who should have been my mom.

"Samaira!!!" Emily, my dads fiancee screams as she runs right to me. Emily was always like a mother to me ever since my dad fell in love with her. It's hard to describe how they fell madley in love with eachother but when the time comes i'm sure i will tell you all. Anyway.

"Emmy!!!" I scream as i meet her half way and hug her like no tomorrow. Emmy was a nick name i had for Emily when i was around.....jeez i believe it was 5. Yeah that had to be it.

"Oh my god i cant believe your hear," Emily cried as i tried not to. I gave her my best smile before turning so i could see my dad standing in the door way still with the biggest grin on his face.

"Daddy," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I walk over to him and just burst into tears. It was like the happiest day of my life. Wrapping my arms around him i could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"How's my Samaira Uley doing?" Yup. That's my name, Samaira Uley. If you havent guessed by now I'm Sam Uley's daughter. See way back when my father was stupid.....16 years and 8 months ago. My dad was 15 when he got my mother pregnant. My mom died during childbirth and i was left without oe for quite sometime until Emmy. My dad raised me to be the best pup i could be and when i was in second grade, he sent me to the best boarding school i could possibly go to.

But lets side track for a second. Did any of you guys catch on to the whole pup thing? Ya see...... My dad and I have a special gift...along with some of the other Quileute men boys what ever they are and a female. See you might not believe me but we are werewolves. We can change into abnormal size wolves with super strength and hearing and speed. The werewolves beside me though... have all of those in their human form.

"I'm doing good dad," I reply as we head back to the house. Anyway, Unlike the werewolves like my dad, I dont have those super abilities in my human form. And unlike the others I'm not very tall. 5'5" to be exact. With semi-long black hair and ocean blue eyes. My body type is very slim, size 4 in my pants size, but blessed with the right curves in the right places and I'm 16 years of age and done with boarding school. Yes!!!!!FINALLY!!!!! Unlike most werewolves, i could change when i was at the age of 2. My dad had to wait until he was 13 so i consider myself lucky. Another lucky thing that is blessed upon me is that i dont have to deal with the whole "imprinting" thing. As a female who will make alpha one day, becuz of my pedigree, i get to chose my mate. Praise the Lord Haliluya!!!

After walking into the house and getting everything situated i went back downstairs from my room and awaited dinner, which we would be having guests for.

**Thanks for reading guys!!!! PLease review!!!! This chapter was intended to be kind of the backround stuff and the coming home feeling. Next chapter will be called 'The Meeting' because someone very special is goign to be in it!!! Can you guess??? Alrighty...sorry it was so short but as soon as i get reviews or something i will make the next chapter within the next couple of days soooo REVIEW!!!**


	2. Ch 2 The Meeting

_**Authors Tid Bit: **Thank you to all of those who reviewed chapter 1. I will try to update everyday but it really depends on how mush homework i get stuck doing and what sport season it is. LOL!!! I know not funny. Anyway here's chapter 2 and please if you can review each chapter just to let me know your still interested it would be very very helpful. Thank you!! and of course i don't own any twilight characters and if you don't recognize anyone then i own them!! Thank you Mucho!!!_

Helping Emily with dinner was the closest I've been to my mother figure in a long time. I think i actually might cry....well probably not haha. Anyway, I was outside in the backyard feeling the wind blow threw my hair when our guests arrived.

"Samaira!! Can you come inside please," I heard my dad yell loud enough so i could hear. I turned my head towards the way of his voice and headed back in the house. When i was in the house i heard several voices talking with Emmy and my dad. I walk into the living room and see our guests.

_Jacob's POV_

I was conversing with Sam and Emily wondering where Sam's daughter was. I was looking forward to having another friend, like I didn't have enough already, but she was a werewolf and maybe she could teach us all pointers since she has been able to change longer. Leah was happy that there was another werewolf that she could talk to about all that girlie shit that girls talk about.

"Samaira!! Can you come inside please," Sam rhetorically asked. Sam said it like she was a human. Like she didn't have that special gift of perfect hearing. I realized then that it was stupid of me to even give that a thought because Sam already explained everything to the pack about her condition.

I was talking to Embry and Quil when i caught onto her scent. It smelt like vanilla.

"Dad, Emmy," I heard her voice. I whipped around as my mouth fell to the ground. She was beautiful. She was everything i looked for in a girl. She had blue eyes not just blue but ocean blue. Her hair was kind of long but looked silky soft. It was like the whole world was spinning and she just stood still. Not moving at all. She was the sun and everything else swirled around it. I wanted her. Nothing but her. I wanted to protect her. Protect her from everything. Even the air that she breathed. I wanted to...Oh Fuck.... I just realized.... I imprinted on her and all the guys could hear my thoughts.

_Embry: You are in so much trouble Jacob!!_

_Paul:Sam's going to chew your ass!!_

_Quil: Its about time!!_

_Jared: I feel bad for you Jake... you are one dead puppy._

_Me: Shut up guys!!!_

_Sam: Wow!! My only child, My only daughter and you have to imprint on her. _

_Me:I'm so sorry Sam i didn't know I..._

_Sam: I know i know but you are not going to tell her. She's set on the fact that she can chose her mate. Obviously not and it will break her heart. Everybody keep this on the down low. No one says a word. If it slips out i swear someone is going to be a dead puppy!!!_

_**Samaira's POV**_

I walked into the living room and saw 5 very tall guys, my dad and Emily.

"Dad, Emmy," I say and watch everybody turn around. Then something happened. I guess they were all talking to each other through the mind. I wish i had that ability cuz m dad looked kinda pissed.

"Sami hunny, this is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob... There is another, her names Leah but she's going to be running late." Emily introduced me to the guys. They were all so... i don't know... for a lack of a better word ummm gorgeous. They all had their hair nicely trimmed. Not long which is always a plus and they were tall. Really tall. Tall like my Dad tall. I guess only being 5 foot 5 has its downfalls. If i was ever going to pick a fight with these giants, I'd have to go for the ankles like a little chihuahua attacking a Toddler. I know bad analogy.

"Hey," They all say in unison. They were all grinning except for Jacob. They must have liked what they say. I don't know about Jacob though.... maybe he was just overwhelmed or something.

"Hi," I say cooley while flashing my killer smile back at them, revealing my pearly whites.

**Hey everyone. PLEASE REVIEW!!! its really all i ask from all my viewers and just a simple good, bad, hate it, love it will do. doesnt have to be a page. haha. alright. ch 3 hopefully out tomorrow if not then soon!! xoxox Sambolina**


	3. Ch 3 Victoria

_**Author's Tid Bit:** Hey everyone sorry about the one day delay but I got home very late last night and decided not to post another chapter. Special thanks to my viewers. You know who ya's are so i dont need to name any names. Alright enough of me babbling. heres Chapter 3 and enjoy!!!_

Dinner went by really fast with my dad's pack. They are all so funny I dont think i stopped laughing. I sat between Paul and Embry. I learned stuff about them too. Paul has some anger problems but i was not to worry and Embry was kind of a perve. Actually so was Paul. Hmmm. Anyway thank god my Dads alpha or I probably would have been raped or something. Haha just kidding. I couldnt help but wonder why Jacob was so distant though. He was probably the only one i hadnt talked to.

Anyway, now, we are all outside in sitting in grass. Ya know getting to know everyone. I was in mid sentence describing boarding school to the guys when the guys all turn towards the woods. They must hear something because I certaintly dont. I looked over at my dad. If i havent told you before, im telling you know that i can read my dads thoughts as he can mine.

_Me: Dad, whats going on?_

_Dad: Go in the house._

_Me: That doesnt answer my question whats goi-._

My thoughts were interrupted by a person.... no...not a person....... vampire walked out of the woods and stared in mine and Emmy's direction. I was standing right next to Emmy.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear?" A red headed female spoke. Her voice thick with acid. She was beautiful. Her hair blew in the wind, which just so happened to be blowing not in my favor.

My father was still. The whole pack was. Not taking their eyes off of the stranger.

"What do you want?" My father spoke through his teeth. I knew he wasnt about to kill anythign in front of me or Emmy. He never had before and I'm 100% positive he never will.

"Well...," The vamp. spoke, "I was just looking for that human girl...what was her name....oh yea thats right umm Bella and I caught scent of something far far greater then Bella's blood. I followed the trail... and it lead me right here." Victoria looked at my father and then looked at me, her eyes hungry for blood. My blood. I have to admit.... i was scared. If that chick decided to pounce on me i would have been dead. I have never fought a vampire in my life. Actually, from my dad doing research, im what they call a _special case_. I am strong enough in my wolf form to do some major damage to humans. But vampires. Well. To put it plain and simple. I cant do shit. My kind is supposed to be like the alpha female but only good for one thing and that thing is having puppies. In the research my dad found out that the female who is shorter then the rest should stay in the den and hold down the fort. In better words... Stay home...Have babies...be protected by the big wolves.

"You wouldnt dare?" I heard my father challenge the vampire. He looked scared. For both me and Emmy. This chick must be super powerful to have that effect on him.

"Oh....I so would," Victoria got into a hunting crouch and growled at me. I backed up a step. Emmy was already in the house but i couldnt seem to move.

Victoria lunged at me but to my surprise, a big reddish brown, russett furred wolf was standing infront of me attack the vampire.

_Dad: Samaira change forms and run to the Cullens. Head northeast, they'll catch on._

_Me: But dad-_

_Dad: No buts just go!!!_

With that I ran. Ran as fast as i could. I changed. I could feel my body becoming what it always wants to be. I didnt notice it before but i was freezing. Unlike my dad and his pack i have a normal temperature of 98.5F while they have around oh i dont know 108-109. Anyway. I was the wolf. I was me. I ran through everythign like someone was chasing me. I heard my Dad howl. Saying something I didnt catch. It wasnt intended to me. I was running out of breath. Since im so much different from the other guys i get tired easily, but i kept running. I kept running until I was in a clearing. A meadow sort of thing. In the meadow stood 6 very beautiful vampires. I stopped from running. I looked at each one taking in their apperance. The really tall buff looking one was about my height. Well my height with including my head.

??: Are you Samaira?

_Me: Yea, how can you do that?_

??: I can read minds, we got the call from Sam. My names Edward and we're the cullens.

_Me: he sent me to more vampires._

??: Its alright. we wont hurt you we promise.

_Me: I need help._

And with that i fainted and landed with a thud on the freezing cold ground.

**_Edwards POV_**

Alice had a vision of a beautiful white wolf runnign our way. And soon after i heard the call from Sam. Victoria was after his daughter....and bella. I caught scent and heard the daughters thoughts. Samaira being her name. I left my pregnant wifes side to help out this poor creature but not because of her. Because Bella wanted me to. I could really careless about this girl. Anyway. Rosalie stayed with Bella as the rest of us headed towards the meadow. We were there before she was and then seconds after our arrival, a 6'5 sized white wolf stood before us. She was beautiful. Her perfectly white shaggy coat had splatters of mud on it. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

_Samaira?: oh shit!!! more vampires._

I could read her thoughts like anyone else. I had a good short covorsation with her before she said that she needed help and fainted. I wasnt quick enough to catch her. She didnt smell like those unruly dogs though. She smelt of vanilla. Odd. I got to her side and picked her up before carrying her limp wolf body to the house.

**Alright everyone. Thats Chapter 3. Hope you liked it!! PLease Review. and tell your girl whatcha thought!! luv to all**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	4. Ch 4 Maternal instincts

_**Authors tid Bit: **Sorry i havent updated in awhile. I have been so busy lately i barley find time to even check my mail. Thank you to all those who reviewed and those who also alerted because it still shows that you like my story and your reading it which is good. Thanks to all and enjoy CH 4._

I awoke from a dreamless sleep and found my self looking out a glass wall, looking at the sun lit trees. I closed my eyes again and flicked my ears back and forth. I felt cool hands run up and down my coat. I sat up a little and looked at the person stoking me. Sitting there petting me was a huge pregnent female.

"Hey there puppy, good morning," She said with a smile. I looked at her and felt like very connected. Maybe it was because she was pregnant and my maternal insticts kind of kicked in. I thudded my tail on the floor like a dog.

"I know it's weird having me pet you and you being able to turn into a wold like jacob but your coat is so clean and silky soft i couldnt resist. My names Bella, whats yours?" Bella said. But she kind of hit somethign. She said Jacob. Like Jacob. Did all of these people know the quileute wolves? Jacob. He saved me last night. My mind started to wonder and then i stood up. I couldnt have this chick thinking i only like my human form. I wanted to go outside.

Edward from last night was right at the door as soon as i thought about going outside. I needed a change of clothes and everything but as i stood up i heard a wolf howl. Edward opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead. I looked at Bella. She was staring at me in awe. I ducked my head down right to her face. As i did i heard a growl from Edward.

"Its alright Edward," Bella said as she reached for my head. Running her hands through my fur. I pressed my cold wet nose to her forehead and then i bent down even furthur to touch her overly large stomach. I took a quick sniff and then placed my nose to it. I loved babies. They were so fun and loving. I quickly backed away knowing Edward was giving me a fair warning. I looked at him gave him the dorkiest smile ever and then walked out the door. I walked into the meadow where my knight in shining armor awaited.

-----L8ter that day------

**Jacobs POV**

On my way back ftom the Cullens with the most beautifulest creature i ever saw, we started to discuss what happened last night. We also covered the thing on her safety. I could remember the convorsation clearly.

"So if i cant sleep home then where am i going to," She sounded so stressed.

"Samaira, Your dad is not going to be stupid and put you where Victoria already knows you to be. He'll pick someone he could trust and someone he knows wouldnt let anything happen to you or harm you in any way," I explained.

"So i guess thats you then huh?" She asked with a smile touching the corners of her wolf mouth.

"What?!!" I was shocked she even suggested it. It was like my dream come true. Of course he would have to pick me. Im the best for the job. She's my imprint, my love, my mate. She just didnt know it yet. But she was. He had to pick me he just had to. I'd beat down anybody to be with her in my house.

Thats pretty much how the whole conversation went and it was perfect because when Samaira and I got to her house. Her bags were packed with all her nessessities and such. He obviously listened in to my conversation with myself. I wanted to scream i was so excited. Samaira looked pleased her dad picked me too but that could just be me being me. This night was going to be the best night of my life.....so far.

**OKay thats ch 4 hope you enjoyed a little. sorry its so short:-( any who... next chapter will be out soon and i think im going to call it 'Stay with Me' thats just a little hint of whats going to happen. haha hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Ch 5 Stay with Me

_**Authors Tid Bit: **Sorry i havent updated in awhile but ya know i havent gotten any reviews in a while so thank you to team-wolfpackfor your review because it gave me inspiration to move on with the story. Anyway please review because if i dont get at least one review then i wont move forward because it gives me the impression that people dont care. Hope you enjoy!! Heres Ch. 5 and i dont own twilight characters because if i did bella would be hit by a bus and dead._

Jacob and I got everything into is house without a problem. After dinner we sat down on the couch and decided to watch a scary movie. We were about to watch White Noise,when Jacob suggested popcorn. Jacob went to go make popcorn while i waited. I dont even know why i agreed to a scary movie because i was like the biggest scardy cat....or dog ever. I was even scared of the dark for Christs sakes. Jacob came back with a big ass bowl of popcorn and two dr. peppers.

"Are you ready?" Jacob smirked at me as I pulled the blanket that was on the couch on me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body as he sat next to me. As the movie started i could feel that i was going to be a major wimp. I was scared already. I looked away from the screen as this thing started to do something to the t.v in the movie. I scootched my ass closer to Jacob cuddling up to him. I didnt care what my dad was saying in my head at this point. I was warm, in a gorgeous guys arms shitting my pants cuz i was scared. Well not really shitting myself but ya know what i mean. Jacob openly let me be all up on him. He wrapped his arms around me and i laid my head down on his chest.

I dont know when it happened but before you know it i was passed out.

**jacobs POV**

I came back with the popcorn and soda to see Samaira pulling the blanket towards her. I could sense her fear a bit but i just blew it off as I smirked at her. She was so beautiful. I sat down next to her and started the movie. Not even in the middle of the beginning of the movie and Samaira scooched her tight ass towards me. I opened my arms willingly. It took me all my might not to touch her. Not to take advantage of her. I wanted her bad. I could feel it in my....

_Sam: Jacob!!! Thats my daughter, just to remind you._

Sam interrupted my thought about what was going on in my pants.

_Me: Im sorry, i forgot._

_Paul: Yea right dude._

_Seth: What are we talking about?_

_Paul: shut up kid._

_Leah: dont tell my bro to shut up_

_Seth: So what are we-_

_Leah: Shut up Seth._

_Me: All of you shut up and leave me alone!!!_

I hated that they could hear all my thoughts. It was embarrassing. Anyway, Samaira layed her head on my chest and i was just hoping her arm or something didnt accidentally drop to my pants because then she would be afraid of me. And i wouldnt be able to cope with that.

-------Later-------

I laughed pretty much through the whole movie. It was hilarious even though it was a horror film.

"That was a good movie huh Sami?" I asked Samaira but soon realized that she was asleep cuddled up to my body. I smiled as i took in her beauty. I know i said she was beautiful before but when shes so vulnerable and sleeping she was like the stars. Amazing. Beautiful. what ever else you guys can think of.

Anyway, i scooped samaira up bridal style and very easily since she weighed like nothing and quietly walked her to my old bedroom where she would sleep until she could go home. I through back the comforter and gently placed her tiny body in the large bed. I put the cover on her and gave her one last look. Her body was rockin'. I watched the tiny 's' curve of her body. I headed for the door when i heard her groggily voice.

"Jacob," she practically whispered it but i still could hear it. I turned around to see her eyes a bit open and looking straight at me.

"Yes Samaira?" I answered not moving from my spot.

"Stay with me." The words that escaped her mouth sent fireworks off in my brain. She just asked me to stgay with her. She was probably still scared or something. I dont know what it was but i didnt think twice before answering.

"Okay," I whispered as she moved over to make room for me and i got in. I turned to look at her and she looked at me. A small smile escaped her lips before she put her tiny hand on the side of my cheek. I stared at her with a smile on my face. her eyes were beautiful even if it was dark in the room they still sparkled like the stars.

"Good night jake," Samaira said as she removed her hand from my cheek.

"Good night sami," I replied and brushed a strand of her silky smooth dark brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. The last thing i remember was Sam. He was tallking to me.

_Sam: You touch her in any way and i swear i will kill you and wont care if you were my bro or not._

_Me: Dont worry sam_

_Sam: touch her and your dead. Remember that._

I smirked at Sam's last comment. He couldnt stop me from touching her. Obviously i wouldnt know but when she realizes im the one i guarantee she'll be the one touching. haha.

**Alrighty that was Chapter 5. hope you enjoyed it. next one out soon hopefully. it depends if i get a review so REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	6. Ch 6 Peeping Tom

_**Authors Tid Bit: **Thank you to all my reviewers and i know that it is kinda soon for an update since i updated already today but..... im feeling generous today. Any way... if you review i'll update just keep that in mind. Enjoy and review s'il vous plait... merci!!_

**Normal POV**

I awoke with a start but everything was different. I still felt the heat from when i went to sleep. I opened my eyes to see... well i damns well didnt really see anything except for tan ass skin and a nipple. My head rose and fell with the breathing of Jacob. I asked Jake to stay with me last night... i remember. I dont really know why i asked him. Was i scared? Did i really not want to be alone? Or was it just me being stupid? I looked up a Jacobs face. it was so soft looking and in a smile. Why was he smiling? Then i realized his arms was around me. Kind of tight.

"umm...Jacob...?" I spoke very softly. I knew he would hear me. He did have that super hearring. He stirred a bit and then opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey........umm you hungry?" He asked. I was sort of but i really didnt want to eat before my morning run.

"Umm... i will be after my morning run..........want to join? i usually run in the morning... ya know... in the form." I stammered looking out the window.

"Alright... lets go," Jacob said as i got off of him, brushed my hair and headed downstairs with Jacob by my side. I knew if i didnt take off my clothes before changing i would ruin my favorite bra and underwear from victoria secret. Outside in Jacobs back yard i turned around to face him. He looked at me with a very confused but cute looking face.

"What?" Jacob asked after a minute of me staring at him. I blinked and then spoke.

"Im going to um.... change.... behind that tree. Dont be a peeping tom.... my dad would kill you" i pretty much laughed out the last part. Jacob smiled at me.

"Puhh-Leazze like you have anything i wanna see," Jacob turned around and faced the back of his house. I started to walk towards the nearest tree but all the while, i felt eyes on the back of my head. i turned my head to look behind me to see jacob in a trance. as soon as our eyes met though he instantly looked back at the house. I went behind the nearest tree. Was he checkin me out? I stripped my ass naked and changed. It felt good to be actually kind of warm kinda like last night when i fell asleep and like this morning when i woke up this morning. I looked back to Jacob.... he had already changed.

**Jacobs POV**

I couldnt believe she even said that. I was definitly not a peeping tom... did i want to be....absolutly. I heard her foot steps as she walked to the tree but i turned around and looked at her anyway. Her hips swayed as she walked. And as much as I knew she wouldnt admit it she was cold. i stared at her hair moving from side to side. She turned around and caught me looking. I turned around quickly and silently laughed.

_Paul: Dont be a peeping tom jakey!!_

_Me: Shh Paul Sam will-_

_Sam: Jacob i'm warning you........._

_Embry: to late to shh paul huh?_

_Me: Why dont you guys stay out of my head!!?_

_Seth: Because we love you_

_Jared: Leave Jake alone.... he imprinted on her Sam... your going to have to get used to it. Their going to be married someday_

_Sam: lets not go there_

_Me: Ya please... i have to go... run_

After the little convorsation in my head, I stripped naked and felt the tremors flowing through my body. I turned around to see her coming out from behind the tree. Ravishing white coat so silky smooth. She was beautiful. I walked over to her leading her into the woods. And then we were off. Running. Having fun. Talking about everything. Likes dislikes turn on turn offs you name it. I almost slipped up and told her i imprinted. But that would be the end of that. Sam said that she thinks she can chose because she didnt imprint or anything. She can chose though. She had me if she wanted me....but i couldnt force that shit out of her.

**So thats ch 6!! Hope you liked it and REVIEW!!!! PLZZZZZ!!!!!**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	7. Ch 7 Strip Poker Gone Wrong

_**Author's Tid Bit:** I just want to let anyone know that i dont mind critisism about my stories or anything. I know alot of people like to stick to the story of the Twilight series and not mess with anything but i like to change it around because this is a fanfic and it is what the fan... which would be me... would have wanted to happen...which is the fic part. I have no problem with you having a problem with my story but i realy dont like to change anything. Soo with that sed if you dont like it dont read it. Plain and simple... not to be bitchy or anything. Any who... thanks to my reviewers and alerters.... hope you enjoy chapter 7._

**Normal POV- 2 weeks later**

Its been 2 weeks since i asked jacob to run with me. We havent heard word about that vamp Victoria but i still havent moved back home yet. My dad comes around often to check on things....at least 3 times a day. It gets very annoying. So now... The pack (jacob, quil, embry, paul, leah... my biffl, jared and his girl and my other bff kim. Seth was home helping his mom.) and I were in Jacobs garage eating all kinds of junk and soda while playing strip poker. Everyone had the night off since it was Emmy and Dad's 11 year anniversairy. Nothing seemed to be going on and if something was the guys would be on it like white one rice. Anyway... back to strip poker. I was winning so far... everyone was at least down to their pants except for jacob and i. We still had our clothes on... minus the socks and shoes. I tried to keep my poker face and i thought it was working well but i could tell that dear old Jakey could see right through me. Over the past two weeks we have become somewhat closer. Its an odd feeling. I feel like everyone is in on this inside joke and i'm the only one who isnt in on it.

Eventually it was Me and Jacob left. Everyone else in their under clothes.

I picked up my next card and stared at it. It was a 9 of clubs making me have a straight flush. I looked up at Jacob and spoke.

"All in," I smirk knowing I would win. And of course all really meant all in. Taking all of your clothes off except the ones that covered the sacred parts of your body. Jacob looked at me. Eyeing me very carefully.

"Call," Jacob simply said. I smiled and showed my cards. Everyone else was sitting on the edge of their seat not even talking. Kim was huddled up against Jared for warmth but being very very quiet about it. I didnt know if the guys could hear Jacobs thoughts right now. He was probably thinking of something else throughout the whole time setting a true poker face.

Jacob looked shocked for a second. He had lost... I knew it. I had won...but just as i was about to do my victory dance he smiles and shows his cards. He had a royal flush...hearts. My smile disappeared as i realized i lost. In boarding school i was the best. No one could beat me... and these kids that i versed were the top kids in the whole county, but Jacob, a semi-normal teenager from La Push... beat me. I stared at his cards in shock.

"...I lost...," I whispered. Knowing all could hear with the exception of Kim, "...holy shit..." It was like i just realized it for the first time again even though it was my second realization. I looked up at Jacob. He was smiling with his hands behind his head, leaning against 'the rabbit'.

"You know the rules, take it off babe," Jacob said. I looked at him. Rules are rules. I stood up and took off my black tank top revealing a hott pink bra with black lace. All the guys sucked in a breath at the exact same time. Jacob looked at them and they exhaled. I undid my cool cowboy belt buckle and undid my white skinny jeans. I slid them off my body very skillfully so that my underwear wouldnt go down with it. There... I stood, with my bra and matching bikini underwear. All from V. Secret in Port Angeles.

"Wow," I heard Paul kind of whisper. Jacob picked up and empty soda can and threw it at him which made all of us laugh... until my dad walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He pretty muched yelled. He looked at all of us... his gaze staying on jacob and i more then anyone else.

"Poker," Embry said calmly.

"Strip Poker?!!! Out of all the pokers you could have played and you decide to play the one that shows everyones body off!!" More yelling from dad.

"Dad... calm down... we were just playing to pass the time," I said calmly in everyones deffense.

"Pass the time!!! Pass the time!!! Samaira, I cant even believe you... you would go through with this shit... exposing pretty much every inch of your body!!" My father was shaking. He wouldnt be able to control himself if he kept this up.

"Calm down Sam... its just a game." Paul and his big ass mouth. My father shook, growled and lunged for Paul. While this was about to happen, something twisted inside. Not really twisted but something was kicking in. Defensively?... no. It was like the same feeling i got when i touched my nose to that girls stomach... what was her name... Bella? Yes Bella. She had the baby the day I left. I didnt go see it for my father forbid. But that feeling I couldnt just stand here... i had to go... but where.

"STOP!!!!!!!!" I yelled. My father froze in his spot sensing the change in my mood. It was bothering me. But what was bothering me? I didnt know but i had to go to it.

"What is it Sami?" My father now worried. I could tell my eyes were glazed. Somewhere else just like my mind. I ran out of Jacob's garage and ran towards the woods. I changed in mid stride... with the pack running after me... everyone except kim running after me.

I wove in between the trees heading towards Forks... towards the highway... towards the cullens. But the cullens werent my main priority. Right now i didnt know my main priority... I was just following my instincts. I reached the highway and found the baby. No one else was around. There were no Cullens around. Why was this sweet baby here? I didnt care if anyone saw me... I ran across the highway where the baby stood. Confused. I crossed the boundaries and knew it when the others didnt follow. The baby, or well, i knew it was a baby but it looked more like a tiny toddler. Cutest baby I ever saaw in my life. I could hear someone screaming as they saw me. An abnormal sized wolf. The baby smiled at me and touched my paw. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to pick her up... but how? I layed down and let her climb on my head. She looked at me in the eyes and touched right in between them.

She had a power. She made me see.... I saw her mom and her dad. All of the Cullens actually. I heard her name mentioned. Renesmee. It was beautiful and fit her perfectly. She was done showing me everything. She wanted to be home... but didnt know how to get back and her family was looking for her. Why couldnt they find her? They had super scenses. How couldnt they find her?

Renesmee climbed furthur onto my body and sat on my neck... like a horse. I looked back at the pack on the other side of the road.

_Dad: Samaira dont... its not safe._

_Me: Dont worry Dad... i'll be fine_

_Dad: I dont like this... i feel you are in danger._

_Me: Then send someone with me._

_Dad: no i can-..._

I didnt care what my father said. I blocked out his thought and walked towards the Cullens house. Howling before leaving just to let the Cullens know i was coming. I looked back to see the pack one last time because i wouldnt know what was going to happen and if my father sensed danger then i know there would be. The pack was gone... but Jacob was trotting towards me. I guess he was my escort.

**Thats chapter 7!! Hope you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW!!! i love to hear what you have to say!!**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	8. Ch 8 I cant deal with this

_**Authors Tid Bit:** Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry i havent updated in awhile but midterms are way more important sorry. So i had alot of reviews and was very happy where this is all going. Thanks also to all those people who didnt review just because i'm feeling well i guess generous, but please review because it means alot to me and it gives me inspiration to update. Alright enought jibble jabble heres chapter 8 and i hope you enjoy!!_

Jacob and I ran towards the meadow that we would reach before the cullens house. I made sure i ran at a good pace so that little Renesmee wouldnt fly off me. I glanced to my left to see Jacob looking like he was bored with my pace. Hey i cant help it. Baby on my back and shorter legs.

We made it to the meadow and came to a halt. There, stood everyone. Carlisle, Esmee, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella looked like they wanted to tear my head off. Bella was different. She wasnt human anymore. She didnt have a pulse. She was one of them. Her eyes glowed red. Obviously she was a newborn. I layed down on the ground so little Renesmee could get off me. She got the clue and did and walked her little toddler body towards the Cullens.

"What are you doing here??!" Emmett practically yelled at both Jacob and I. Just between you and me he must have been a little retarded or something because I thought it was pretty obvious why I was here. Emmet, Jasper and Bella took a step forward.

Jacob growled very quietly giving them a warning but jacob couldnt take these guys by himself. He was just one wolf and i wouldnt serve as any help. I took a step back not wanting there to be any less space between us.

"Guys stop it!!!" Carlisle spoke loudly, "She's obviously here to return Renesmee."

"They didnt ask permission to be here," Jasper spoke up.

"I dont think they had to considering my child was gone and we couldnt find her," Edward spoke in our defense.

_Me: Why couldnt you find her?_

"Well... ALICE!! was doing an expirement and knocked us all out... our super senses useless. We were practically human!!" Edward more or less yelled at Alice.

"Hey I said i was sorry... and its over now....Samaira brought her back... like i expected her to," Alice defended herself.

What was goign on and what was she talking about? She expected me to bring back Renesmee. Why?

_Me: What the hell is she talking about??!!_

I was getting agrivated. What the fuck was going on and why did i feel so attached to this baby?

"Alice thinks that you are supposedly the protector of the children or something like that. She thinks that you were born to protect the half breed and the bearer of shape shifters." Edward explained.

Protecter of the what?? Bearer of the shape shifters. Well that made sence. I may have not mentioned it before but i reaserched old tribal stories and what they, the cullens, were saying made alot a sense to me. The stories were pretty much like... The one who can connect with the half breeds and bear the shape shifters while being 'The' shape shifter will be graced upon by others. Something like that.

I looked at Edward.

_Me: So..... what now? i already know all that._

"I dont believe any of that shit that just came out of your mouth Edward... There is no such thing as a werewolf/ shapeshifter thing doing so and plus Alice said last night that she had to have a mate to even feel that compassion," Rosalie spat.

"Well Jacob imprinted on her so thats pretty much..." What had Edward just say? Jacob imprinted?... on me? I looked at Edward like he had 5 bajillion heads. Then i looked at Jacob. His expression said it all. He had imprinted on me. I was furious. My body was shaking cuz i was so mad. How could this happen? My father always told me i would be able to pick who i wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I growled the most scariest growl to ever come out of my mouth and looked at Renesmee. I couldnt do this infront of her.

Jacob whimpered towards me and I looked back at him. I couldnt take it anymore. I wanted to slap the fuck out of Jacobs face. I looked at Renesmee and whimpered and then i booked it for La Push trying to reconnect with my father. I could hear jacob whimper behind me and i growled at him. He needed to stop following me. I couldnt handle this.

I howled his name furiously tryoing to get his attention. When i got to the back yard of my house My father was standing there on all fours as usual.

_Dad: Sami whats wrong baby?_

_Me: Why the hell didnt you tell me!!!!?_

_Dad: Tell you what?_

_Me: That that little fucker right there imprinted on me. _I looked at Jacob in disgust,

_Dad: Watch your language young lady!!_

_Me: Oh please!!! Dont try to be all Daddy like I thought i was different._

_Dad: You are different baby._

_Me: How dad by being some protector of half breeds and bearing that fucks children. _Tears were spring to my eyes. I couldnt take this anymore and i didnt want to deal.

_Dad: Sami you just have to except it theres nothing you can do._

_Me: Dont try that crap on me... there are always options and im taking option 2 right now!! _I pretty much cried and ran up north headed for Canada. Jacob didnt follow me this time. I might have hurt him but that bastered deserved it. I cant deal with that shit. Im only 16 for christs sakes!!

**Alrighty... thats chapter 8 and PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	9. Ch 9 Canada

_**Author's Tid Bit: **Thank you to all reviewers/alerters. It really means alot and i would love to for more to come in every chapter. So i'm not going to write a paragraph like i always do so here's chapter 9._

**Jacob's POV**

So.. it kind of went down like this. Sam asked me to keep Samaira safe when delivering that half breed child back to the cullens. I agreed and when we got there the Cullens looked like they wanted our ass's for lunch/dinner whatever you want it to be they just really looked like they wanted it. I was thinking on how i would attack them if the were going to attempt an attack on poor beautiful Samaira. Her coat was as white as ever. It was .....wow. I dont think no word could describe how it looked. Anyway in my thoughts i must have said imprint or imprinting at some sort because while lost in my million thoughts on how i would jump infront of Samaira i heard...

"Well Jacob imprinted on her so thats pretty much..." I looked at Edward with a scared face. He just ruined it.

_Me: You fucking dumbass!!!!! why dont you stay the fuck out of my head!!! UGHH you fucking have to ruin everythign dont you you god damn leech!!!_

I was screaming at him through my mind. I looked at Samaira. She looked at me and I could tell she was mad. She wanted to rip my head off and if thats what would make her happy at this point... man i'd let her in a heart beat.

A deep growl escaped from her throat. A very andry growl. If i wasnt so high on my horse i probably would have shit my pants. I whimpered towards her. I had to make her understand and someday she would but that day is way long gone now. She looked at me again with that same furious face and then to that child. She whimpered as in saying sorry to the baby and then booked it to La Push. I raced after her with another whimper and i got the same reaction. A scary ass growl. I couldnt even think straight and in no time we were in La Push in Sam's back yard.

Now... all i heard from the conversation Samaira had with Sam were

1.- fucker right there imprintend on me

2.-being some protector of half breeds and bearing that fucks children

3.-there are always options and im taking option 2 right now!!

I watched her walk out of my life.... actually run but she would be walking soon as she couldnt run for long distances with a normal breathing sysyem unlike mine. I couldnt believe it. How come I didnt stop her? Why did Edward have to be such a dick? He could have kept his mouth shut. He didnt have to say shit. That bastard ruined everything. I would have told her soon enough but.... i didnt know.

I wanted to cry but when i was about to break down the guys surrounded Sam and I. If i cried now they would all be on my ass calling me a bitch, pussy, pretty much every wimp name in the book. I looked at Sam and he looked like what i felt like. He just lost his daughter. Sam looked at me and walked away into the woods where he would probably try and reconnect with Samaira. I wasnt going to wait around for his order. I was supposed to be Alpha anyway i just declined the offer. I was going to look for her. Keep her safe. Help her. Love her... and hopefully she'll feel the same way about me. Hopefully she wont send me away because i'd do anything for her. I was whipped already and Samaira didnt even give me anything to do.

And with that thought... I headed her way.

**Normal POV  
(2weeks later...)**

I was doing well for myself. After the fight with my dad i came up here to Canada where there is little people and plenty of moose. I've been living on moose for 2 weeks and to tell you the truth... i was sick of it. I wanted real people food but what was i going to do... walk into a nearby town in my naked human form? i dont think so. Anyway, i have been living in this cave type thing which is perfect for me because it gives me shelter and warmth even though i am still freezing cold and probably sick. I, now, am lying in a little ball trying to conserve my body heat... it wasnt working. I was drifting in and out of consciousness when i heard my name.

"Samaira?" How the hell did that bastard find me. I looked over to the entrance of the cave and saw the russet furred asshole who imprinted one me.

"What do you want?" I barely got out of my shaking body. He looked at me and walked into the cave. Immediatly i could tell the cave was gettiing warmer.

"Please Samaira please dont make go back home. I came all this way because Samaira even though you dont want me in your life... i NEED you in mine. You are the reason i wake up everymorning. You are the sun in my sky, and the moon in my dark. I dont care what you think of me... well i do but... i want you to feel the way i feel and i know it will take time but i am willing to wait as long as you need and as long as it takes," Jacob explained himself and i could help but feel bad for the poor guy.

He came all this way to be with me. I could at least give him a shot even though i am mad that i cant chose my mate. But life isnt fair, my dad was right i had to deal with. Jacob looked at me with a pleading face.

"umm *sigh* alright as long as you cuddle up next to me because i'm fucking freezing and i NEED your body heat. Jacob tried to smile in this dorky way because he was in the wolf form.

"Ok," He trotted over to me and laid down so close that i felt like sweating as soon as he laid next to me... if only i could sweat in this damn form. I looked at Jacob as he kept silent for awhile. I guess i couldnt blame him for what happened but... i wish it could just be different.

"So... this was the joke everyone was in on except me huh?" I asked showing my teeth trying to grin.

"You had a feeling something was up didnt you?" jacob lifted his head and looked at me.

"Boy!! i had a feeling when you were the only one that didnt really speak to me when the pack was over for dinner that first night," I laughed and so did Jacob. JAcob layed his head back down as i layed my head on his back/side. I could get used to this.

**Alright-REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


	10. Ch 10 Not the Physical Pain

_**Author's Tid Bit: **Hey everyone. Sorry i havent updated in awhile but here is chapter 10 and i hope everyone enjoys. I noticed that i never put a disclaimer up or anything so i'm just going to say for all of the chapters in this story that i dont own any characters you dont recognize. OKay enjoy_

**Normal POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a roasted turkey. I was hot. Really hot. I could barely breathe it was so hot. I opened my eyes and stretched out my legs, knowing i would be pushing Jacob away from me.

"Hey!!!" Jacob whinned as I got up and shook my coat around. I looked at Jacob. He was yawning and trying to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Jake!! If you are going to be with me then you will have to get up when i do because i'm not waiting around for your sorry ass all day," I explained in a matter-of-factly tone

"Alright, Alright, I'm up," Jacob said as he got up and shook his coat just like me.

"Good, lets go," I said while walking out of the cave. To tell you the truth i did like the cave but if i had a chance of survival with that stupid vampire on my hide i had to keep moving. I didnt know where she was but i had a feeling she knew where i was. Jake followed me out stretching and taking in the suns warmth. I scanned the area and then looked over to Jacob who had the same idea as me. His fur glowed in the sun. It was really a beautiful site. Despite all of the crap that went down a couple weeks ago, i had to give Jacob some credit. Even though my mind was telling me to hate him, my mind was also telling me he had a rockin' bod and a great personality and my heart just so happened to tell me that too. The very very very bottom of my heart haha.

Jake caught me staring at him and he stared back. I made the same doofy smile he made last night and headed northwest without saying a word. I didnt know where the hell we were going but i was following my trusty nose!! HAHA NOT!! I was just wondering around. I wasnt in the mood for moose since i have been living off that animal for the past 2 didnt seem to mind.

(1hr l8ter)

We were walkin around this steep mountain when it happened. Walking and talking having a grand ol' time when i lost my footing. I yelped and half my body was hanging off the side of the mountain. I was losing grip. The paws didnt have picks at the ends of them so i couldnt really hold on. Jacob sprang into action and wrapped his jaws around the faty part of my neck. I tried not to struggle as if i did i would fall but it was hard when you had big ass teeth digging into your flesh. JAcob knew he was hurting me and he couldnt help it. He was going to fall with me. He was slipping. I tried to call out his name to tel him to stop but all i could do was yelp like a little toy poodle. I had to get to him so i did the only thing i could possibly think of. I accepted the factt hat he was my mate and then it happened. I could hear his thoughts.

_Me: Jake..._

_Jacob: Samaira... your in my head_

_Me: Yeah i know... let go of me_

_Jacob: NO ARE YOU CRAZY!!!_

_Me: Maybe but thats not the point jake....your going to get hurt with me and then who's going to go get help?_

_Jacob: I am NOT letting go of you._

_Me: JACOB!!! LET GO OF ME..._

Jacob was loosing his footing. He had to let go. Who would go get help if we were both injured at the bottom of the mountain.

_Jacob: Samaira I cant..._ Jacob's voice sounded like he was crying.

_Me: Please.... Jake... please...let me go_

_Jacob: Alright.._Jacob's voice was just a whisper.

And with that he let me go and I flew through the air. Praying to the lord above that i get out of this landing alive. I heard jacob howl and then it was just blackness. Thats all i heard and thats all i saw...nothing.

I must of awoke after Jacob made it down the mountain. I was hurting bad. Every bone in my body felt like Jello. I opened my eyes and whimpered. I was hurting everywhere. I didnt even think i could move. I heard Jacobs voice right next to me.

My paw twitched and I tried to say something. It was hard to even speak but i managed to get it out with a whisper.

"Sami... oh baby speak to me... say something anything babe," I heard jaocb right next to me.

"J-Jake..."

"Im right here baby doll, im right here its alright... your going to be okay," Jake sounded like he was crying.

"G-Go g-get h-help," i barely got out as i closed my eyes... the sun was all to bright for my liking.

"Sami i just cant leave you here..." Jake protested.

"Go..." I whispered. I knew i had him. He would do whatever i pleased. And he knew i needed medical attention.

"Alright..." He whispered back and nozzled my head before licking it and headed back the way we came. I layed there still before twitching my paw again and cry because of the pain that just struck me. It wasnt the physical pain. It wasnt because i fell off the mountain. It was because even being together for a short amount of time... jake and i... he had me. I was his and he was mine. In like what a couple of hours... and i was already in love with that dickhead. But he was my dickhead. And being away from him right now felt like my heart broke into 2.

**Alright that was Ch. 10... just wondering... how do you guys feel about sex in stories because i have had people message me about it and i dont mind adding it if you want me to but if you dont then just let me now. Put your answer in your review... 8 reviews/alerts and i'll add it but thats only the yes's. Thank you**

**xoxox-Sambolina**


End file.
